show me love
by BillyAcher
Summary: This story Stan x Kyle, Kenny x Butters, Tweek x Craig. also their is little bit something you might enjoy,i'm not tell you just yet (you will find )


SHOW ME LOVE~

A wonderful day in South Park,Stan Kyle Cartman & Kenny were wait for the Stan said something to broke the slices "So...how was your guys weekend?" (Kyle shrug,Cartman said nothing ,and Kenny was look at a birds nest) Stan sighed to himself,finally the bus show up "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN " like always mean and cranky bus they got to school,Kyle said something to Stan his best friend "um...Stan...can..i..talk..to y you alone in the boys bathroom". "sure Kyle". They walk in the boys bathroom,"so whats up Kyle"(Kyle blushed red and he took Stan hand, kiss him on the lips) Stan's face turn dark red as his best friend was kissing him on the lips,they departed so they both take a breath "w what t the h hell Kyle ". Stan was in shocked,Kyle shed to tears,Stan look at Kyle and he felt bad to his best friend,Stan got up walk over to his best friend and gave him a hug Stan back "i'm so s sorry Stan i just want you know you are not alone ". Stan gave Kyle another kiss on the lips " i know i have you Kyle". "Stan...will it be okay if we go out with each other"? " sure Kyle i will go out with you". Stan and Kyle kiss on more time be for anyone realized they were go out,the bell raring school was out, Stan Kyle Cartman & Kenny ran home "mhmmmm...mmhmmm"(Kenny"slow down...guys") though his hoodie , they all stop running Kenny took off his hoodie. Cartman was taken quit look at the sky "man guys i think is going to snow again". "what it better not ". said Kenny.A day had past Kyle,& Stan were still going out."OH GOD.."Tweek was sitting next to Craig , Cartman look over at their table and said nothing,but in Cartman's thought he was thinking what if Stan and Kyle had sex,oh god what the hell was he thinking about the thought, sick Cartman. But what if they do.

Eric .T. Cartman point of view

_God Stan and Kyle are great together it sucks,how did this only thing i remember me talk to Butters and now they are and Kyle are such i do not care about their love life at the hell is wrong with Kenny,such a bitch._

Kenny McCormick point of view ~

wow Stan and Kyle are such a cute couple , oh god i what someone to love in my life maybe Butters,should i ask Butters i should (yes i will ask him out on a date) so l walk up to Butters and trying, i was so shy but until i was going to say something Butters got up and kiss me on my lips also he hug me too.I ask Butters out and he said **(yes)** i was so happy that Butters said yes.

A mouth went by Kyle was dating Stan, Kenny was dating Butters but Cartman was dating no one Craig was dating Tweek. Stan and Kyle talk about having a baby in their life,so that night "Stan are you really to make a baby " Kyle was laying on his bed wait for Stan to come out of the bathroom,after Kyle said that Stan came out to be ready to make baby in crawl in bed with Kyle kiss him over and over,when they are ready Stan easy thrusted into Kyle slowing after a whiled they both were having sex.A year past Stan and Kyle were having a baby boy,Cartman was not happy at he left the room,"Stan is there something wrong with Cartman that we should talk to him for". "ya he is a bit upset,i do not why he is so upset for". Stan and Kyle go find Cartman,but they find him he was crying to tears " whats wrong Cartman"? "nothing Stan...". "their got to be something wrong dude". Cartman Kyle and Stan just stand there said until Stan and Kyle were going to leave him by him self, Cartman said something " its just i have no one to love...that is all,you have Kyle with a baby Kenny has Butters and Craig has Tweek". " And i have no one,have you guys think about your guys best friend need a girlfriend or a boyfriend ".Kyle Stan help Cartman go look someone that he likes,but find no one.A week finely came for Stan and Kyle's baby was born,and was name... . named after his daddy.

Baby . point of view

**Um...i'm in a new world,their are people i do not i guest this people are my mom and dad,i was taken to a different place then before my mom and dad took me to a room i haven't seen mommy and daddy told me that they love and said good **

Stan Kyle and . was sitting down eating some breakfast "come one . eat your baby food,or do not let me daddy for you". . ate his food,Stan came down to say good morning to his sweet boyfriend and sweet son "Hey Kyle should we show the guys . today". "maybe,but i was going take him to see his grandparents today if that's okay with you Stan" "ya that's okay"Stan so sadly " hey...Stan it will be okay tomorrow , to . to see the guys". "i love you" "i love you too Kyle".`they kiss Kyle and . went to go see his grandparents,that day came for Stan and . turn to go see the guys. It was going to the time of .'s life, . love his mom and dad. And that's the first time Kyle and Stan first child in their life time. :D


End file.
